heavenmusicfandomcom-20200214-history
Amy Grant
Amy Grant is a CCM/adult contemporary artist from Augusta, Georgia. She is one of the most famous Christian artists ever. Discography Studio Albums *''Amy Grant'' (1977) *''My Father's Eyes'' (1979) *''Never Alone'' (1980) *''Age to Age'' (1982) *''Straight Ahead'' (1984) *''Unguarded'' (1985) *''Lead Me On'' (1988) *''Heart In Motion'' (1991) *''House of Love'' (1994) *''Behind the Eyes'' (1997) *''Legacy...Hymns and Faith'' (2002) *''Simple Things'' (2003) *''Rock of Ages...Hymns and Faith'' (2005) *''Somewhere Down the Road'' (2010) Live Albums *''Amy Grant In Concert'' (1981) *''In Concert Volume Two'' (1981) *''Time Again...Amy Grant Live'' (2006) Christmas Albums *''A Christmas Album'' (1983) *''Home for Christmas'' (1992) *''A Christmas to Remember'' (1999) *''20th Century Masters - The Christmas Collection: The Best of Amy Grant'' (2003) *''My Best Christmas'' (2005) *''The Christmas Collection'' (2008) Compilation Albums *''The Collection'' (1986) *''Amy Grant Remixes Collection'' (1991) *''Smash Hits'' (1998) *''Remix Collection'' (2000) *''Amy Grant Collection'' (2000) *''Her Greatest Inspirational Songs'' (2002) *''Greatest Hits 1986-2004'' (2004) *''Hymns for the Journey'' (2006) *''Greatest Hits'' (2007) *''Amy Grant: A Film and TV Collection'' (2007) EPs *''Ageless Melody EP'' (1983) Singles *''What a Difference You've Made/''On and On (1977) *''Old Man's Rubble/''Beautiful Music (1977) *''My Father's Eyes'' (1979) *''I'm Gonna Fly'' (1981) *''Sing Your Praise to the Lord'' (1982) *''El Shaddai'' (1982) *''Ageless Melody'' (1983) *''Tennessee Christmas'' (1983) *''Emmanuel'' (1983) *''Angels'' (1984) *''Find a Way'' (1985) *''Everywhere I Go'' (1985) *''Wise Up'' (1985) *''Sharayah'' (1985) *''Stay for Awhile'' (1986) *''The Next Time I Fall'' (1986) *''Saved by Love'' (1988) *''Lead Me On'' (1988) *''1974 (We Were Young)'' (1988) *''What About the Love'' (1988) *''Say Once More'' (1988) *''Faithless Heart'' (1988) *''Tis So Sweet to Trust In Jesus'' (1989) *''Baby Baby'' (1991) *''Hope Set High'' (1991) *''Every Heartbeat'' (1991) *''That's What Love Is For'' (1991) *''Ask Me'' (1991) *''Good for Me'' (1992) *''I Will Remember You'' (1992) *''Somewhere Somehow'' (1992) (Feat. Michael W. Smith) *''Breath of Heaven (Mary's Song)'' (1992) *''Grown-Up Christmas List'' (1992) *''Let the Season Take Wing'' (1992) *''We Believe In God'' (1993) *''House of Love'' (1994) *''Lucky One'' (1994) *''Say You'll Be Mine'' (1994) *''Helping Hand'' (1994) *''Big Yellow Taxi'' (1995) (Joni Mitchell cover) *''Oh How the Years Go By'' (1995) *''Love Has a Hold On Me'' (1995) *''Children of the World'' (1995) *''Lover of My Soul'' (1995) *''The Things We Do for Love'' (1996) *''Takes a Little Time'' (1997) *''Say/''What Kind of Love (1997) *''Somewhere Down the Road'' (1997) *''I Will Be Your Friend'' (1998) *''Like I Love You'' (1998) *''Turn This World Around'' (1998) *''Nothing Is Beyond You'' (1998) *''Shine All Your Light'' (1999) *''Child of God'' (1999) *''Irresistible Love'' (2000) *''The River's Gonna Keep on Rollin''' (2002) *''This Is My Father's World'' (2002) *''Simple Things'' (2003) *''Out In the Open'' (2003) *''Innocence Lost'' (2003) *''God Is With Us'' (2004) *''The Water'' (2004) *''Come Be With Me'' (2004) *''Where Are You?'' (2004) *''What Is the Chance of That'' (2004) *''Carry You'' (2006) *''Believe'' (2006) *''In a Little While'' (2006) *''She Colors My Day'' (2009) *''Better Than a Hallelujah'' (2010) *''Arms of Love'' 2010 version *''Come Into My World (2010)'' *''Every Road'' (2010) *''Find What You're Looking For'' (2010) *''Hard Times'' (2010) *''Imagine/Sing the Wondrous Love of Jesus'' (2010) (Medley) *''Overnight'' (2010) (Feat. Sarah Chapman) *''Third World Woman'' (2010) *''Unafraid'' (2010) Category:Artists from Georgia Category:Artists born in 1960 Category:Word Records artists Category:Sparrow Records artists Category:Myrrh Records artists Category:Contemporary artists